tronlegacyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Clu
Clu – gesprochen Klu;… selten – vor allem in großen Reden von und für Clu 2.0 – auch mit langem Uh (und zugehörigem Dehnungs-h) also Kluh oder auch mehrfach überdehnt Kluuuh kurz für „''k'odierte 'l'ebensechte 'U'ntereinheit“ und entlehnt aus dem ursprünglich englischen ‚Codified Likeness Utility‘ – war ein Hacker-Programm welches 1982… im ersten Tron-Film … von seinem Schöpfer Kevin Flynn geschrieben wurde und genauso wie er aussah. Über Clu ist nicht viel bekannt, außer daß Kevin ihn verwendete, um in fremde Rechner einzubrechen und sich mit dem dort erworbenen Wissen aus Telefon- und Bankschulden zu befreien. Sogar Kevin selbst meinte einmal Clu wäre das beste Programm, daß er je geschrieben hätte. Es wurde später durch Clu 2.0 ersetzt und selbst, zur leichteren Abgrenzung, auch ''Clu 1.0''' genannt. Clu in ''Tron Am 22. September im Jahr 1981, erteilte der Besitzer von Flynn's Arcade, Kevin Flynn, Clu den Befehl die Computerzentrale von Encom zu hacken. Clu begann in seinem Lichtpanzer zu suchen. Er suchte im System einen Code, der beweisen sollte, daß der Encom-Vorstand, Ed Dillinger, Kevins Videospiele, unter anderem Space Paranoids, geklaut und Encom als seine vorgelegt hat. Die Spiele wurden große Kassenschlager. Dillinger feuerte Flynn nachdem er Vorstandsvorsitzender von Encom wurde. Während Clu weiterhin nach dem Beweis für Dillingers Marketingbetrug suchte, fanden ihn die Sicherheitsprogramme des Systems dabei. Die Deaktivierer des Systems verfolgten daraufhin Clu. Clu versuchte diese mit Schüssen seines Lichtpanzers abzuschütteln, aber die Deaktivierer-Flotte war in der Überzahl. Als Clu versuchte dem Schwarm zu entkommen, wurde er von einem anderen Deaktivierer überrascht und lief ihm gegenüber. Clu gelang es den Deaktivierer abzufeuern und zu zerstören, doch die Einzelteile der zerstörten Maschine flogen umher und regneten auf Clu und seinen Lichtpanzer hinunter. Sein Panzer geriet außer Kontrolle und krachte in eine der vielen Wände im System. [[Bild:CLU MCP.png|miniatur|links|''Clu'' vor dem MCP]] Eine Weile später entkam Clu dem Wrack seines Panzers, aber er wurde von übergebliebenen Deaktivierern eingefangen und aus dem System geflogen. Flynn schaffte es wieder nicht den Code zu beschaffen. Clu wurde zum Kern von Encom gefolgen, wo er den MCP traf. Dort angekommen verhörte der MCP Clu für kurze Zeit. ENGLISCHER ORIGINALDIALOG: Wache: "Got a pirate program here... says his name's Clu." MCP: "What did he pull?" Guard: "He came into the system with a stolen password, and we caught him trying to raid a high-clearance memory!" Clu: "No! I must've gotten here in there by mistake, I was--!" MCP: "Who programmed you?" Clu: "I was simply--!" Clu wurde durch die Luft geworfen und landete auf einem Gerät, welches ihn langsam auslöschte. MCP: "You're in trouble, program. Why don't you make it easy on yourself? Who's your user?" Clu: "Forget it, mister high-and-mighty Master Control! You aren't making me talk!" MCP: "Suit yourself..." Clu schrie, als ihn das Gerät tötete. Anschließend absorbierte der MCP all seine Daten und Fähigkeiten, um sie zu erweitern und nur für sich nutzen zu können. Gleich nachdem Clu ausgelöscht wurde, fand der MCP raus, daß es sich bei Clus User um Kevin Flynn handelt. Clu war loyal gegenüber Flynn. Er wollte den Namen seines Users nicht preisgeben, obwohl er kurz vor dem Tod stand. Als Ergebnis wurde er vom MCP ausgelöscht. Clus Stelle wurde später von Kevin selbst übernommen, welcher im Folgenden auch auf den Spieleraster digitalisiert wurde, um das zu beenden, was Clu anfing. Clu in Tron – Legacy miniatur|''[[Clu 2.0, in ''Tron – Legacy]] Kevin Flynn schrieb auf seinem neuen Raster ein neues Clu-Programm, Clu 2.0, welches wie der erste Clu genau so aussah wie Flynn damals und auch so blieb bis er relguiert wurde. Flynn programmierte ihn darauf das perfekte System zu erschaffen wo alles plötzlich aus dem Ruder lief weil Clu Flynn nicht für perfekt hielt. Außerdem leiß er alle Isos regulieren weil diese ebenfalls für Clu nicht dem perfekten System glichen. Nachdem Kevin, Sam und Quorra zusammen zum Portal reisten, wollte Clu sie immer regulieren. Und nur Sam und Quorra kamen in die echte Welt zurück und das nur deshalb weil Kevin Flynn Clu wieder löschte. Was danach passiert wird in TRON:3 bekannt gegeben... Anmerkungen Kategorie:Charakter en:Clu es:Clu